1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor device packaging, and more specifically, to stacking multiple semiconductor device die while minimizing stack thickness.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor device packaging often involves incorporating multiple semiconductor device die having a variety of functionalities in an encapsulant, so that multi-functional packages can be provided as a unit. As demands for greater functionality in smaller and smaller devices increases, a goal of semiconductor device packaging is to incorporate the desired number of semiconductor device die in as dimensionally small a package as possible. Package thickness can be reduced by reducing thicknesses of various semiconductor device die stacked in the package, which can thereby reduce encapsulant thickness. One challenge is that each semiconductor device die must retain functionality, while reducing dimensionality.
In addition, electrical contacts on the various semiconductor device die are often connected to substrate contacts or contacts on other semiconductor device die in the stack through the use of wire bonds. In order to provide sufficient space for wire bonds to be formed and routed, die spacers are often utilized, which increases thickness of the stack, or smaller die are stacked on the top of the stack, which reduces options in how a stack is formed and can cause issues with stacks formed of equal sized die.
It is desirable to provide stacked die packages that are reduced in thickness while still allowing for formation of wire bonds between semiconductor device die and a package substrate or other semiconductor device die.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.